


The Right Decision

by Music1623



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music1623/pseuds/Music1623
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate conversation after Jake reminds Olivia that he knew Fitz would find a way to be alone with her. Conversation would of taken place in 3x08. If things were different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Decision

"I told you he would find a way, didn't I?" Jake took a sip of his tea as he kept his eyes on Olivia. He really wished that Olivia would realize that being romantically involved with the President would only continue to leave her heart broken.

Olivia watched Jake closely as he walked away. She rolled her eyes and headed to her office. For the next fifteen minutes, she tried to occupy her mind with work. But it didn't matter how much she tried to distract herself, Jake words kept playing over and over in her mind.

I told you he would find a way, didn't I? 

She didn't know why his statement stood out to her. Maybe it's true, she thought. If his statement did hold some truth to it, what did it mean in terms of her relationship with Fitz? Olivia walked out of her office and went into the conference room where Jake and her gladiators were at. They all were working diligently to figure out who her mother really was when they were interrupted.

"Jake," Olivia announced, standing in the doorway. Everyone looked up as if Olivia wanted their attention as well. "Can I speak to you in private please?"

Harrison, Quinn, Huck, and Abby looked from Olivia to Jake. They waited for him to say something but none of them knew why. Maybe because they never heard Olivia asked Jake something like this. She usually avoided being alone with him, unless she absolutely had to.

Jake didn't say a word as he exited the conference room.

Olivia closed the door once they were inside her office. She went to sit down behind her desk but stopped herself from doing so. She wanted to talk to Jake but didn't want to feel like she was doing business with a client.

"Olivia what's going on? Did Fitz upset you again?" Jake questioned, being genuinely concerned for her.

"You would like that wouldn't you?"

"Why do you do that? Always assuming I have some hidden agenda."

Olivia walked away from her desk and stood in front of Jake. "So you don't? That'll be a surprise considering you were following orders my father gave to sleep with me. Not to mention you had cameras all over my apartment, which were orders given by the President. Those two reasons alone give me suspicion as to what you really want.

"That's the thing Olivia. I don't have a hidden agenda. Yes, I did in the beginning. I'll admit that. But now that everything has happened and its out in the open, things are different. I'm not on that same path anymore. If you can't see that, then I'm sorry. I was never good at convincing you and..."

"I believe you, Olivia blurted out. I really do."

"Then why do you hate me so much?" Jake was always straightforward with Olivia about everything except for their relationship.

She looked away from him. "I don't hate you. It's just…you really confuse me." Olivia locked eyes with him again.

This was only the second time that Jake has ever seen Olivia be this vulnerable with him. The first was when they slept together. He thought he would never see this side of her again.

"I don't mean to," he said. "I'll just keep my distance while we work together. And after that, I'll leave you alone completely." Jake was calm when he walked away from her. He was realizing that things between him and Olivia would never be. He was on his way out of her office when he heard Olivia call out his name. Jake turned to look at her.

"You confuse me because you get in my head in ways I'm not use to. You challenge me in ways most don't. Sometimes you annoy the hell out of me with your blunt honesty. Only because you say the truth and I'm afraid to admit that to myself. You're a protector every woman wishes they could have. But more than anything, you're selfless, loving, dedicated, and patient. I love all of those things about you.

Jake walked over to her but stopped himself from making a move. "What are you trying to say?"

"That I'm attracted to you. That I have feelings for you," Olivia said making sure he knew what she meant.

Jake tucked some of her hair behind her ear. He admired her for a few moments, really letting her words sink in.

"You know you are going to have to choose between Fitz and I. Eventually."

"I know," Olivia said. "But can we pretend that we don't have to worry about that right now?"

Without a word, Jake pressed his lips against her. He felt her arms wrapped around his neck and he pulled her closer. They kissed as long as they could before they needed air. Jake was not expecting Olivia to be honest with him about her feelings. But now that he knew, that was all that matter.

"I know you will make the right decision." Jake was never the type to wait for a woman. Especially since he knew how things were between her and Fitz. But his heart was telling him that they will be together.

"I have a feeling that I will too." Olivia smiled at him because there was nothing left to say. Then she kissed him again. The same way they did a few moments ago.


End file.
